Notre différence
by miss-Aurore-59
Summary: Vivre avec un handicap...la différence, un mot qui nous rappelle tous les jours que nous n'avons rien demandé, que nous n'avons rien décidé, que chaque jour la vie est un combat à mener mais SURTOUT un mot qui fait peur. Crystal jeune fille âgé de 18, étudiante en première année de fac, compliquée, gentille, au caractère bien trempée, effrayé à l'idée de s'attacher en sait quelque
1. prologue

Prologue:

Vivre avec un handicap...la différence, un mot qui nous rappelle tous les jours que nous n'avons rien demandé, que nous n'avons rien décidé, que chaque jour la vie est un combat à mener. Crystal jeune fille âgé de 18, étudiante en première année de fac, compliquée, gentille, au caractère bien trempée, effrayé à l'idée de s'attacher en sait quelque chose…pourtant un jour celle-ci va rencontrer Ayden, 20 ans, un garçon brisé par la vie lui également… . Aussi, verront-ils bien au-delà de leur différence…bien au-delà ! Tous les deux livreront leur plus beau combat.


	2. Chapter 1 : Crystal

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour à tous (bah quoi !? On ne sait jamais ^^) et à toutes, comme vous l'aurez remarqué je débute le récit d'une histoire. Aussi je tenais à vous faire savoir que tout ceci relève de mon imagination et que cette fiction comme vous devez déjà le savoir ne relate aucunement de faits vécus. Aussi, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, je voudrais que mon travail soit pris en considération et soit respecté même si sachez-le j'accepte les critiques (jusqu'à une certaine limite) qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaise si elles permettent l'amélioration de ma fiction.

Je pense publier les chapitres régulièrement.

Voilà je pense avoir tout dis… . Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture -).

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

**Chapitre 1 **: Crystal

PV Cristal

Je m'appelle Crystal Joy Wilder, jeune étudiante de 18 ans en première année de fac au sein d'une de plus grandes universités des Etats-Unis d'Amérique nommée _Harvard _dans le Massachusetts. En effet, L'université d'Harvard avait toujours était un rêve…ou d'où moins elle l'a été quand j'eu atteint âge de comprendre que les études pour moi seraient importantes et primordiales si je voulais être promu à une belle et grande carrière dans le l'art et plus particulièrement dans l'art du dessin. Plus important encore je me suis rendu compte que cette université me permettrait de prouver bien des choses… .

Et pour cause aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, aujourd'hui était le jour ou au bout de quatre longues années de travail acharné au lycée, une remise des diplôme tout ce qui se fait de plus banal et grâce à l'obtention de mon diplôme, j'allais enfin pouvoir quitter t le coin pommé dans lequel je vivais depuis mon plus jeune âge, et qui se situait quelque part dans la ville de Chicago, pour la ville de Cambridge dans l'Etat du Massachusetts Et même si je savais que cette décision aurait son lot de conséquences et comportait des risques je n'en étais pas moins ravie et il me tenais à cœur d'assumer ma décision de partir seule malgré les désaccords que celle-ci avait engendrait.

« Tu es prêtes poupée ?...Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ?...Tu sais j'y ai repensé et je pense sincèrement que tu devrais reconsidérer le fait de partir la bas…certes tu ne seras pas seule Willia sera là mais il y a d'autres universités à Chicago toutes aussi aptes à te former que Harvard...en plus avec ton problème je… . » Essaya de me dissuader mon frère tout étant occupé à entasser les quelques bagages restants dans le coffre de la voiture.

« Seigneur Isaac ! Ne recommence pas s'il te plait ! Laisse la faire ces choix toute seule, Elle n'est plus une petite fille et elle saura se débrouiller fais lui confiance. » La coupa Jersey sur un ton réprobateur et cassant tout en m'envoyant un regard noir et lourd de sens.

Lui comme vous l'aurez compris c'est mon grand frère Isaac de 5 ans mon ainé et ça fiancé Jersey. J'en conviens mon souhait de devenir indépendante en louant une chambre sur le campus universitaire avait suscité nombre de discutions entre mon frère et moi, certaines plus houleuses que d'autres diront nous, je devais bien le reconnaitre. Seulement je tenais à ce semblant d'indépendance et je me plaisais à vouloir la renforcer en partant vivre au Nord-Est de l'Amérique Dans le Massachussetts parce que pour moi c'était un besoin. Nous étions donc arrivé à un compris étant donné qu'Isaac ne pouvait se permettre de me suivre dû à son travail au sein du garage automobile que papa et maman nous avaient légué. En effet, cet…arrangement consistait à ce que mon amie Willia qui elle avait choisi de se spécialiser dans le domaine du corps médical, m'accompagnerai et même si j'étais impatiente j'avais la désagréable impression de la priver de quelque chose et de ne pas lui laisser le choix, au contrario de cette dernière qui m'avait assuré que jamais il n'avait était question de choix, pour elle, je serai avec elle et ça lui suffisait amplement peu importante dans quelle université elle devrait poser bagages.

« Oui, Isaac laisse donc Jersey parler, puisque que de toute évidence non seulement elle sait visiblement ce qui est le mieux pour tout le monde mais en plus, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche pour aborder des choses qui ne la concerne en rien et dont nous sommes déjà tous au courant. »

Mon frère et sa « fiancé » allaient répliquer quand une voix douce et mélodieuse mais essoufflée les interrompit et essaya de se faire entendre.

« HOOOOOOOOOOOO HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Attendez-moi ! Je…je…s...Su…suis là…..je…PUTAIN…je…suis arrivé, ne…ne…ne…. partez pas sans….moi ! » Entendîmes-nous.

Nous nous retournâmes tous les trois pour voir Willia penché en avant, mains sur les genoux, lutter pour reprendre son souffle en émettant de longs râles rauque. Quelques minutes après qu'elle ait finit de cracher ses poumons elle se redressa, saisie ses deux énormes valises qui se trouvaient de parte et d'autre de son corps et réduisit la distance qui persistait entre nous d'un pas hâtif mais assuré.

«Doucement Willia ne va pas embrasser le macadam veux-tu !? Ça ferait mauvais genre tu ne crois pas si tu avais le visage aussi gonflé comme une mongole-fière à 72 heures de notre rentré à l'université tu ne penses pas ? » Fus tout ce que je trouvai à dire en éclatant de rire

Et pour cause, Willia Cléo Harison était une fille qui bien qu'elle réfutait tout ce qui se rapporté au domaine de la superficialité, tenait en revanche à se montrer sous son meilleur jour tout le temps, chaque jours sans exceptions même quand elle est malade, c'est vous dire ! Et soyons honnête, Willia faisait partie de cette catégorie de fille qui capte votre attention en un regarde seulement dès l'instant où vous posiez les yeux sur elle tout ça grâce à sa silhouette mince, à ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, à ces jambes fermes et élancées et à ses yeux de chat vert émeraude. Will savait qu'elle plaisait, elle le savait et elle en jouait beaucoup surtout auprès de la gente masculine. Ce qui n'excluait pas le fait que malgré sa tendance à flirter, Celle-ci croyait en l'amour avec un grand A, et elle l'attendait plus que n'importe qu'elle autres filles…plus que moi… . Elle était ma seule vraie amie depuis l'entrée à la maternelle et au fil des années elle est passée du titre « d'amie » au titre de « meilleure amie ». Car Willia contrairement à beaucoup de d'autres personnes a su m'accepter comme j'étais. C'est ce qui a fait d'elle mon bras droit dans la vie et c'est ce qui fait qu'après mon frère elle est la seule personne à qui j'accorde une confiance aveugle et pour qui je donnerai ma putain de vie.

« Bah ! C'est sûr que personne ne t'accusera de rien concernant mon état si je venais à me blesser la figure pas vrai baby-girl !? » Dit-elle sur un ton joueur en me tirant la langue.

Arrivé devant nous, elle se baissa pour se retrouver à ma hauteur et me fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Ensuite après s'être relevé elle entreprit de fourrer ses valises dans le coffre mais Isaac l'interrompit dans son action en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Bas les pattes Wiboo je vais le faire, vire donc tes mains de là s'il te plait.» lui dis Isaac.

« Je sais encore me débrouiller seule pour mettre des valises dans un coffre Isaac, merci. » lui répondit-elle froidement sans lui jeter un regard.

Ce dernier la regarda quelques minutes avec perplexité sans comprendre pourquoi il était sujet d'une telle froideur. Au bout de quelques secondes il parut se rendre compte de la situation et ôta ses mains de celles de ma meilleure amie (qui en profita pour mettre ses valises dans le coffre) puis se détourna d'elle. En même temps que deux portières de la voiture claquèrent, Isaac vint vers moi, se plaça ensuite dernière moi et nous dirigea vers la voiture. Il ouvrit ensuite la portière, me porta pour me poser sur l'un des sièges arrières de la voiture et sans un mot après s'être assuré que je fus bien installé ferma la portière et alla placer mon fauteuil roulant dans le coffre. Isaac S'installa dans le siège conducteur, mit le moteur de la voiture en route et se tourna vers moi.

« Je suis fière de toi microbe, et tu peux être sûr que papa et maman le sont aussi. J'ai confiance en toi et je t'aime, je sais que tu y arriveras….après tout tu es une Wilder, tu as la réussite dans le sang alors en route pour l'aéroport ! » me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin, la gorge nouée je détournais le regard car bien que ces paroles me touchées je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre, pas parce que je ne le voulais pas mais parce que je n'y parvenais pas. Qu'est t'ai-je sensé dire ? Que je savais que tout ce qu'il me disait était vrai ? Que moi aussi j'étais fière de lui et que je l'aimais ?...à la vérité, en cet instant j'aurais voulu lui dire tout ça, seigneur comme je l'aurais voulu…mais seulement voilà en lui disant tout ça j'ai peur de ne pas parvenir à retenir mes larmes et je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne pleurer plus c'est finis !...je lui serrais la main très fort à la place en essayant de lui montrer grâce à cette infime étreinte combien j'étais fière de lui, combien je l'aimais et combien je lui étais reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour moi depuis _ce jour-là_. Il se défit de l'emprise de ma main, se retournait, puis démarrait. Moi, je posais ma tête contre la vitre, je fermais les yeux me laissais bercer par le vrombissement de la voiture tout en me remémorant les obstacles auxquels j'avais dû faire face avant de me retrouver ici, dans cette voiture qui me permettait déjà quelque peu de réaliser que cette fois-ci ce pourquoi je m'étais tant battu pourrait devenir une réalité.

J'ai un problème…et par _problème,_ j'entends le genre de problème qui nous colle à la peau, qui fait partie de nous, le genre de problème qui nous suivra toute la vie sans qu'on ait un jour l'espoir de s'en défaire. J'étais lésé d'un handicap depuis ma naissance….me direz-vous, il existe beaucoup d'handicaps également appelés pathologies, et je le concède parfois le handicap ne se voit pas. Malheureuse pour moi ce n'était pas mon cas, le mien disons qu'il était…remarquable, oui, c'est ça, c'est le mot et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que mon fauteuil roulant mettait indispensable car sans lui il mettait impossible de me déplacer. En effet, ma pathologie m'avait privé de la mobilité que devraient avoir mes jambes, par conséquent mes chances de pouvoir marcher un jour étaient proches de zéro. Néanmoins j'y étais habitué, il faisait partie de moi et je savais que jamais je ne pourrais m'en séparer, ainsi c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais parvenu à en faire ma plus grande force et j'étais plus que disposé à le faire savoir à toute la populace du Massachusetts !

Le touché de Willia suffit à me sortir de mes pensées. Mon amie venait de me saisir la main comme pour me montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle serait là quoi qu'il puisse arriver et comme pour Isaac, je lui souriais, serrant sa main pour ensuite tourner le regard vers la vitre où je voyais défiler le paysage de l'état de l'Illinois tranquillement.

A cet instant j'avais la vague impression que ma vie allait prendre un tournant décisif et que celui-ci changerait ma vie… .

**Voilà voilà ! ^^ Fin du chapitre 1**

**A très vite pour le chapitre 2**

**Aurore**


	3. Chapitre 2: Ayden

Bonjour bonjour ^^ ! Voici le Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**** : **Ayden

PV Ayden

« Ayden ! Ayden mon pote aurais-tu l'extrême l'obligeance de grouiller ta nouille s'il te plait ? Allé on va être à la bourre bouge ton cul !...Bordel de merde je n'y crois pas ! Un jour il va vraiment falloir que tu comprennes, que je ne suis pas un foutu réveil, et surtout pas ton foutu réveil personnel mec. Bon certes je suis ton meilleur ami mais c'est sensé s'arrêter là !» Scanda-t-il.

Les derniers vestiges d'un sommeil profond et quelque peu perturbateur finirent par complètement disparaître et j'étais maintenant tout ce qui il y a de plus réveillé quand j'entendis la voix de mon supposé et bientôt ex-meilleur amie Jay Jefferson étant donné l'ardeur ô combien vive mais quelque peu agaçante dont il faisait preuve, bien que cette entrain calculé pourrait être très certainement communicatif et revigorant il fallait le reconnaître si toutefois il n'avait pas le don d'être horripilant à souhait quand il émané de la bouche de Jay à même pas 8 heures du matin lendemain de débauche et de beuverie . C'est donc sur cette pensée que j'ouvris les yeux et que j'aperçus, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte d'entrée, un sourire narquois collé au visage, mon acolyte de meilleur pote.

« Et toi Jay, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me dire ce que ton cul et toi faites dans ma chambre à l'heure des foutues poules s'il te plait… ? Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi nous allons être en retard ? » Lui demandais-je la voix groggy.

« Il nous reste 2 jours avant notre entrée en deuxième année, il est donc de mon devoir de nous faire profiter de ces 2 jours restant comme il se doit ! Et tiens-toi bien Ayden mon pote….ON VA A LAS VEGAS ! C'est pas beau ça !? À nous les machines à oseille, à nous les nanas supers chaudes et sexys comme l'enfer, et à nous les soirées branchées » Dis-t-il sur un ton enjôleur

Je me figeais, pas certain d'avoir entendu ce que Jay venait de me dire. Non pas que partir deux jours à Las Vegas était une mauvaise idée au contraire, comme il venait de me le rappeler il ne nous restait que peu de temps avant de retrouver l'ambiance frénétique et quelque peu folâtre de l'université d'Harvard. Bien que cette idée m'apparaissait comme étant distractive, amusante et terriblement excitante car elle me permettrai cette fois de me vider la tête pour la énième fois loin de Boston et de ne plus penser à la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais depuis 20 ans maintenant, j'émettais quelques réserves du fait de mon état d'ébriété...qu'on s'entende bien, je ne suis pas saoule mais il est bien connu que quiconque rentre d'une soirée au petit matin vers 5 heures et demi, au plus tard 6 heures et est réveillé à 8 heures n'est pas encore toute à fait sevré de l'alcool qu'il a pu ingurgiter au cours de la nuit, donc la perspective de risquer un coma éthylique durant deux jours à Vegas était loin, très loin d'être captivante en soit. Néanmoins, je savais que je n'échapperai pas à ce petit séjour du fait de la détermination avérée dont faisait preuve mon meilleur ami.

« Ok, Jay, il faut que je me sape, qu'ensuite je prépare mon sac et que je prévienne Kara et Seb. Mais juste avant que tu foutes le camp de ma piaule…tu pourrais me mettre au parfum pour que je sache qui vient et tiens aussi pendant qu'on y est disons…chez qui on va crécher !? » Demandais-je en marmonnant et en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Louons maintenant le seigneur pour Kara, Seb et leur gentillesse ! Parce que tu sais de toute façon qu'ils te diront oui. Ensuite Naya, Jack , Gabriel, Sacha, Mickael et…Lola viennent et c'est chez un pote Zakary -à qui j'ai demandé au préalable l'accord- qu'on campera. Il ne sera pas là donc tout c'est réglé. Il veut juste qu'on soit respectueux des lieux mec c'est sa seule condition. » Me hala-t-il de derrière la porte.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre puisque je savais que le silence dont je faisais preuve en ce moment valait bien plus que des mots, en somme celui-ci était très éloquent et ne laissait à cet instant aucun doutes sur ce que je pouvais penser et ça Jay le savait, s'est donc pour cela qu'il ne s'offusqua pas outre mesure. En effet, suite aux prénoms cités, et un en particulier ma motivation flancha un peu et je me demandai alors si je ne devrais pas plutôt retourner me coucher et attendre que la rentrée universitaire se pointe .Je n'ai pas vraiment de vraiment de soucis avec Naya, Gab, Sacha ou Mikey au contraire on s'entend tous très bien malgré nos personnalités bien distinctes et nos caractères. Non, le véritable problème c'est Lola…comment dire…Lola et moi avions été pour un temps plus que de simples amis l'un pour l'autre. Nous étions fut un temps _potes de baise_. Bon je vous l'accorde dit comme ça, ça n'a rien de glorieux mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Puisque c'est ni plus, ni moins ce nous étions, des potes qui profité de la vie sans avoir toutes ces contraintes propres à une situation de couple. Pour moi, tout avait toujours était très clair dans ma tête et je le lui avais fait savoir, je ne voulais m'engager dans aucune relation sérieuse ce qui n'avait pas changé d'ailleurs mais malgré l'accord que nous avions passé ensemble force était de constater que pour elle les choses avait évoluées et il était évident qu'elle attendait aujourd'hui bien plus que cette relation _sex-friends _mais également, bien plus de moi que ce que je pouvais et voulais lui accorder.

Je sortis donc de ma salle de bain habillé d'une chemise blanche manches retroussées jusqu 'aux coudes en n'omettant en aucun cas de défaire les trois boutons du haut de celle-ci pour qu'on puisse apercevoir une partie de mon torse, d'un jean's noir et de mes chaussures les plus classes. J'en déduis que Jay était parti rejoindre Kara et Seb dans la cuisine puisque qu'il n'était plus dernière la porte. Je me rendis dans la cuisine, mon sac sur l'épaule, et pu j'aperçu Kara, Seb et Jay débattre joyeusement sur un sujet de discussion sans grande importance à mes yeux. Kara qui était assise aux côtés de Seb, face à l'ilot de cuisine une tasse de café fumante dans la main, m'aperçut et comme toujours se leva pour venir m'étreindre de façon tendre et maternelle.

« Bonjour mon chéri, Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour Kara, je vais bien et toi ? » La questionnais-je.

« Même si tu as une à faire peur Ayden Brody Madox, je vais passer outre le fait que tu es en train de me mentir avec éhontément en te répondant que pour moi aujourd'hui tout va bien ! » Me dit-elle sur un ton faussement sévère et outragé en me fixant de ces yeux bleus cristallins. Elle reprit la parole avant que je ne puisse lui répondre en baissant les yeux et en scrutant mon sac de voyage d'un regard assassin « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac de voyage ? Tu t'en vas quelque part ? ».

Comme à chaque fois que Kara prononçait mon prénom en entier, plus particulièrement mon nom de famille je me tendais et je savais que Kara pouvait le sentir. Cette tension surgissait à chaque foutues fois indépendamment de ma volonté car elle me rappelait une réalité qui bien que soit véritable et qui ne pouvait par conséquent ne pas être ignorée, était _MA_ réalité assassine et celle-ci, même si je l'avais accepté depuis 20 ans, j'avais parfois encore du mal à en comprendre le sens et je me demandais pourquoi cela mettait arrivé à moi et pas à un autre enfant.

« Oui,…hum…écoute maman, je sais que c'est le matin et que le petit déj en famille pour toi est sacré, mais je voudrais vous dire quelque chose à toi et à Seb et ça urge des personnes nous attendent pas plus tard que bah….tout de suite en fait alors voilà je pars 2 jours en compagnie de Jay t de toute la bande à Vegas avant la reprise des cours » Leur annonce-je d'un coup d'un seul.

Le silence régnait en maître après l'annonce de ce mini séjour et c'est sur un ton pas très rassuré que mon père prit la parole depuis ma venue de la cuisine.

« Ayden...on…crois-tu que ce soit une bonne idée ? Je veux dire tu as passé quasiment toutes tes vacances à sortir en boite et quand ce n'était pas en boite c'était dans des soirées. Tu ne voudrais pas profiter de ces 2 jours pour faire autre chose que boire fumer et n'ayons pas peur de le dire coucher avec la première fille qui te passe sous la main ?

Pour la première fois, je sentis une colère sourde grimper en moi sans pouvoir l'empêcher et cette dernière bien qu'elle ne soit pas justifiée était dirigée vers lui me faisait bouillir de l'intérieur. Non mais pour qui me prenait-il putain !? Certes, j'avais couchais avec des filles de passage mais aux dernières nouvelles elles s'avaient toutes qu'il n'y aurait aucune sorte d'engagement quelconque vis-à-vis entre elles et moi car je les mettais au parfum dès les premières minutes, mais le plus important de tout jamais elles ne baisés sans y consentir. C'était un principe avec lequel je ne déconnais et ne déconnerai jamais aussi salaud suis-je.

« Je pense que je suis assez grand maintenant pour savoir ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais Seb ! Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer mais tu n'es plus vraiment enclin pour prendre les décisions à ma place et qui plus est tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour moi. D'ailleurs, puisque que tu as autant confiance en moi j'irai à Vegas sans votre permission. Jay ramène toi on se tire mec ! » Dis-je durement.

Mon meilleur ami leva donc son postérieur de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis quelques instants plus tôt et d'un pas précipité me rejoignit. J'embrassai ma mère qui ne réagissait plus vraiment, elle s'était figée durant tout mon petit discours, choqué. Puis sans un regard pour mon père et avant qu'ils puissent protester je sortis de la cuisine, Jay sur mes pas, puis sortis de la maison des Madox en claquant la porte.

« Oh mec bordel ! C'est quoi ton foutu problème franchement ? Tu n'aurais pas pu lui parler autrement que comme tu viens de le faire ? Bon je le conçois ton père aurait pu te dire tout ça d'une façon plus délicate mais toi Dany tu aurais pu écouter un peu plus et ne pas monter sur tes grands chevaux ! » S'exclama-t-il lassé.

« Ferme là Jay, ce n'est certainement pas tes affaires alors ne t'en mêle pas c'est clair ? Et puis ma foi quand j'aurai besoin de tes conseils en matière de vie de famille je te sonnerai les cloches au pays des emmerdeurs et des connards ! Je réglerai ça en allant m'excuser quand on reviendra, pour le moment laisse mes problèmes là où ils sont » Dis-je du tac au tac quand nous montâmes dans ma voiture.

« waaaaayaaaaaa mon pote tu me brises le cœur là arrête toi ! Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi face de quiche je suis peut être un emmerdeur et un connard MAIS je suis tout ça en arrivant à me faire respecter ! » Railla-t-il un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ouais…si tu veux »Marmonnais-je en démarrant et en engageant la voiture sur l'asphalte « dis-moi, où est-ce qu'on rejoint les autres ? » Le questionnais-je.

« Ils sont déjà paré Dany, et tous à l'aéroport. » Clama –t-il jovial et impatient d'arriver à destination.

Je reportais de nouveau ma concentration sur la route qui détendait face à nous sans pour toutefois lui répondre. De toute manière il me connaissait assez pour savoir que je n'aimais pas parler pour ne rien dire et que qui plus est, les silences qui duraient t ne me gênaient pas au contraire, et lui-même m'avait dit un jour que pour lui le silence, parfois, lui était bénéfique, qu'il en avait besoin.

Tout d'un coup alors que je faisais attention à la route et aux indications qu'elle m'apportait, j'eu cette impression étrange et troublante que ma vie allait connaitre un changement pour le moins inattendu au cours de cette nouvelle année, seulement je ne savais pas encore à quel point cette impression était vraie… .


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à Harvard

Oyé oyé brave gens ! Voilà le chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 **: Bienvenue à Harvard

PV Cristal

« On y est baby-girl,…l'université ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense toi mais moi je vais te dire ce que j'en pense …. L'université va changer beaucoup de choses dans nos vies, toi comme moi on va vivre de grandes choses. » Scanda-t-elle en sautillant partout à la manière d'une gazelle, tellement frénétiquement qu'on aurait dit une gazelle sous stupéfiants.

Depuis que nous étions arrivées sur le campus de l'université un jour au paravent elle était dans un état d'excitation extrême, à la limite de l'hyper ventilation et n'avait de cesse de me montrer à qu'elle point elle allait adorer être ici et pourtant malgré tous mes efforts pour essayer de la calmer elle ne s'arrêtait pas de piailler et de gesticuler dans tous les sens comme un pantin désarticulé sans prêter attention aux regards insistants et curieux de l'insistance. En effet, nous étions à la vieille de la rentrée et pour ne pas nous perdre dans ce dédale de grands bâtiments, nous avions donc choisi de visité le campus. Après de bonne heures éreintantes passées à visité celui-ci nous étions donc dans le couloir en direction de notre dortoir dans l'idée de préparer tous nos affaires pour demain.

« Will sérieux combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom débile ? C'est gavant au bout d'un moment tu sais ? Et puis pour l'amour du ciel dépêchons nous et arrête de sautiller partout et de pousser des cris suraigus c'est agaçant ! » Lui dis-je en lui rejetant un regard lasse et en poussant un profond soupir.

« Wow ! Tout doux Crystal-zilla rentre tes putains de griffes veux-tu ? Ma belle laisse-moi te dire une chose je fais ce que je veux et je CE surnom que tu déteste temps, petite chose fragile que tu es, te sied à merveille donc je continuerai de t'affubler de ce surnom ô combien mignon ! » Se moqua telle en riant.

Arrivé dans notre chambre, lieu qui sera pour une durée de 3 ans l'endroit où avec Willia nous nous retrouverons surement un bon nombre de fois pour des soirées filles, nous nous mîmes comme prévu en quête de toutes les affaires qui nous étaient indispensable pour demain. Je scrutais la chambre, observatrice. Cette dernière était assez spacieuse pour me permettre de d'y circuler facilement avec mon fauteuil roulant. Deux petits lits de part et d'autre de la pièce joncés le mur et deux armoires individuelles se trouvaient à droite de chaque lit pour une accessibilité minimale. En ce qui concerne les bureaux ils avaient déserté la chambre puisque nous avions décidé que nous ferions nos devoirs à même notre lit. Je baissai ensuite les yeux pour les posés sur la moquette grise qui recouvrait le sol.

« J'espère que nous serons dans la même classe Crystal… j'ai conscience du fait que tu détestes quand on s'inquiète pour toi à cause de ton handicap et je te promets que j'essaierai de ne pas trop être envahissante et de te laisser vivre mais c'est juste ça m'embêterai de devoir être séparé de toi parce qu'en cas d'urgence je ne serais pas là…hum…après tout on ne connait personne ici. » M'explique-t-elle, avec un air peiné, presque contrarié qui peignait désormais son visage de poupée.

En même temps qu'une évidence, c'était surtout un état de fait. Même si Willia était moins surprotectrice qu'Isaac car elle savait que je tenais à ce qu'elle fasse sa vie de son côté tout comme moi la mienne, parfois l'était tout autant que lui, seulement quand elle agissait de la sorte je savais que c'était seulement par insécurité alors j'avais dû mal à lui en tenir rigueur malgré le goût amer qui venait se loger à chaque fois dans ma bouche. Cette fille qui montrait au monde qu'elle était une fille sûre d'elle, qui avait une confiance en elle intarissable qui frisait l'arrogance et la prétention et qui avait pour principe de ne dépendre d'aucune manière que ce soit de quiconque, avait à contrario l'habitude de renvoyait à son entourage l'image d'une jeune fille fragile, peu sure d'elle qui n'était ni arrogante, ni imbue d'elle-même comme pouvaient penser nombre de personnes qui la fréquentaient ou qui l'avaient fréquenté et qui de toute évidence ne la connaissaient pas comme moi je pouvais la connaître. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle avait était aussi froide avec mon frère…peut-être s'en voulait-elle parce qu'elle se sentait vulnérable face à mon frère sans pour autant ne rien pouvoir faire pour y remédier parce que justement c'était plus fort qu'elle. Bien que Will et moi n'en avions jamais discuté toutes les deux lors de nos soirées entre fille et malgré de vaines tentatives pour essayer de cacher cette certitude, je savais et cela était d'une évidence frappante qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Isaac, elle en était amoureuse depuis ces 15 ans maintenant. Comment m'en étais-je aperçu ? Le plus simplement du monde, par les regards rêveurs et ô combien amourachés qu'elle lui lançait quand elle se prenait à l'observer à la dérober de peur de se faire surprendre, mais aussi par ces réactions dès lors qu'il la frôlait ou qu'il s'approchait simplement. Pourtant voilà, le jour où Isaac nous avait annoncé qu'il s'était fiancé et qu'il envisageait de se marier, il avait sans le savoir et sens le vouloir briser le cœur de ma meilleure amie et depuis ce jour non seulement l'engagement pour elle n'était absolument plus une chose qu'elle pouvait concevoir, mais à côté de ça elle s'était également promis de l'oublier pour son bien mais aussi et j'en suis convaincu parce qu'elle voulait avancer sans lui désormais.

« Je l'espère moi aussi Willoo. Écoute on verra ça demain, et si vraiment nous n'avons pas la chance d'être ensemble en cours cette année – car c'est une possibilité à laquelle il faut s'attendre – ça n'empêche pas qu'il y aura les intercours et puis on se retrouvera à midis et peut être quant il y aura les pauses » essayais-je de lui expliquer avec tout l'optimisme dont je pouvais faire preuve à ce moment-là sans pour autant arrêter de vérifier si toutes mes affaires étaient prêtes pour demain car bien que la routine n'était pas une chose que j'idolâtré, je détesté être prise au dépourvu.

Willia hocha simplement la tête, pensive et perplexe pendant quelques secondes, puis elle marcha à reculons me fixant soudain avec des yeux tellement emplit de malice et un sourire au coin relatant presque du mystère, qui fendait son visage de poupée de porcelaine qu'on aurait pu penser qu'elle se préparait à faire la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie et qu'elle se fichait comme d'une guigne que je sois d'accord ou pas avec la proposition à venir puisque de toute façon elle m'embarquerai avec elle de gré ou de force et qu'on se le dise ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire preuve d'une résistance hors du commun quand on est cloué dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand me faisant signe de passé la porte la première non sans me gratifier au passage d'une révérence qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel mais qui m'arrachait tout de même un sourire amusé quand je passai la porte et qu'elle la referma dernière nous.

« Vamolos chica ! Sortons et allons profiter et régaler nos yeux des beaux…que dis-je des magnifiques mâles se trouvant sur le campus, certains torse nu et dégoulinants de sueur à souhait grâce à notre super pote le soleil ! D'ailleurs chantons tout de suite ces louanges ! » Chantonna t'elle me poussant rapidement vers la sortie, en scandant une chanson à tue-tête tout droit sorti de son imagination complètement excentrique en l'honneur du soleil et de tous les saints qui me fit éclater d'un rire sonore et hystérique, et malgré tout un peu gêné par ce que Will disait.

« « Vamolos » !? …Oh s…seigneur ! On dit « Vamos » espèce d'inculte ! » Lui fis-je savoir en essayant de calmer mon rire, sans franc succès en passant la porte de la résidence. « Et puis nom de dieu quelle chanson digne de ce nom commence par « soleil ils sont chauds comme la braise, soleil continu de chauffer il faut les faire s'enjailler pour nous permettre de sucer parce qu'ils sont olé olé! » ? Sincèrement Will il faut te faire soigner, chanter – non brailler serait plus exacte ce genre de chanson au milieu d'une marre de gens n'est pas politiquement correct. » Dis-je après avoir réussi à calmer mon fou rire, celui-ci remplacé par un rire discret.

« Ah voilà le coin parfait ! Ni trop au soleil, ni trop à l'ombre c'est parfait ! En plus on à une vue d'ensemble ! » Dit-elle extatique en s'asseyant sur l'herbe après m'avoir placé correctement pour que je puisse avoir le même angle de vue qu'elle. Telle un aigle en pleine chasse, regard aiguisé tel des lames de rasoir, elle laissa ce dernier voguer et ci et là en poussant des soupirs un tantinet rêveurs mais aussi et surtout exaspérants.

« Will…nous sommes amies depuis longtemps toi et moi pas vrai ? » lui demandais-je.

« Hum… et bien ouais crystal tu es ma meilleure ami depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant…pourquoi-tu me pose cette question ? » me questionna-t-elle intriguée.

« Bien, alors s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, une discutions qui par exemple mériterait d'être abordé…tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Je ne te jugerai pas Willia. » Dis-je en soutenant son regard quelques minutes pour ensuite le poser ailleurs car je savais très bien que si je continuais à la regarder avec insistance Will se sentirai trop exposé et vulnérable, et donc se fermerai totalement à la conversation.

« Je…euh…pour…pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions !? » me demanda-t-elle excédé cette fois en arrachant avec hargne à l'aide de ses mains des poignées d'herbe en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction. Elle évitait sciemment mon regard.

« Tout simplement parce que je sais ce que tu caches ! Peut-être que tu croyais que je ne m'en rendrais jamais compte mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Will je pensais qu'on pouvait se faire confiance pourtant… . Je vais être franche avec toi et ensuite j'exige des réponses de ta part ! NON !, ne dis rien et laisse-moi finir ce que j'ai à te dire s'il te plait ! » Lui dis-je sur un ton agacé en lui jetant un regard noir. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et je ne te demanderai pas de détails Willia. Je veux juste que tu répondre à une question…que ressens-tu pour Isaac ? »Demandais-je.

« Je…Crys c'est compliqué…il est fiancé et il va se marié et puis il m'a toujours considéré comme sa deuxième sœur alors ce que je peux ressentir pour lui n'a aucune foutue importance puisque je sais que malgré les sentiments que j'éprouve à son égard, lui ne me verra jamais que comme _Willo la meilleure amie de Crystal_ et que ses sentiments à mon égard ne seront jamais plus qu'amicaux et fraternels. Je ne peux rien faire et je ne ferais rien même si je le pouvais car Isaac me fait souffrir de part toute cette indifférence et je ne le supporte pas. Ça y est tu as ta réponse, tu sais ce qu'il en est et je ne veux plus jamais parler de tout ça » Me dis-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide.

« oh Willia…je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse et parement c'est ce que tu es et je ne peux pas non plus te dire ce qu'il adviendra mais je peux te dire ceci et tu feras ce que tu veux de mon conseil. A mon avis je pense que même si tu n'es pas prête à parler de ça pour le moment, un jour tu devras lui dire ce que tu ressens ne serait-ce que pour avancer et parce qu'il mérite de savoir pour quelles raisons tu te comportes de cette manière avec lui. Parce que crois-moi il se pose des questions et ça prendra du temps mais si tu ne les lui donnes pas il te mettra au pied du mur et je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies car il est patient mais la patience à ces limites. Ensuite, je pense qu'Isaac s'est engagé dans quelque chose qui le dépasse désormais il il ne sait plus comment faire machine arrière. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a jamais aimé madame pintade-pimbêche de Jersey mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'il ne l'aime plus comme il a pu l'aimer un jour. Je ne vais pas te dire n'importe quoi parce que je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçu mais j'ai pu voir comment il te regardait et je ne pense pas me tromper en te disant que tu le déstabilise Willia. Certes je ne peux pas te dire s'il est amoureux de toi mais il est clair qu'il ne te considère plus comme sa petite sœur. » Lui expliquais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air solennel et plus que sérieux visé sur la figure et en lui prenant la main.

« Je sais, et je suis…. » Elle ne put finir la phrase que avait commencé car des voix se firent entendre à quelques mètres de nous.

Nos regards se tournèrent vers deux filles parlant ensemble chacune d'une voix haute perchée sans se soucier de quiconque pouvait les entendre. Elles étaient perchées toutes les deux sur des talons aiguilles et avançaient dans notre direction sans pour autant nous prêter une attention particulière, trop occupé à jacasser comme des pies.

« OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! Cassidy ! Ils reviennent demain vous savez ? Ils sont partis avec toute leur bande à Las Vegas il y a deux jours maintenant mais j'ai su qu'ils revenaient tous assez tard dans la soirée ! » Dit une grande blonde aux yeux bleus dont le visage était enduit de fond de teint qui ne s'accordait pas avec la couleur de sa peau.

« Waaaahou Colleen comment tu fais pour être au courant de tout avant tout le monde !? Oh mon diiiieu ! Tu crois que cette année Ayden et Jay voudront nous accorder quelques _avantages… ?_ La questionna la dénommée Cassidy qui avait-elle des cheveux roux tellement orangé que les rayons du soleil donnés l'impression à une cascade de lave en fusion, avec tout autant de maquillage sur le visage et dont le sourire était totalement pervers et plein de sous-entendus.

« Oh mais j'espère bénéficier de _ses avantages_ et de bien plus encore Cassidy … » dit-elle en la fixant d'un regard lubrique.

Elles passèrent devant nous sans nous accorder le moindre regard comme si nous n'existions pas, la tête haute, un air hautain et snob sur le visage. Nous les regardâmes passer toutes deux, Will et moi en pouffant de rire, nos mains couvrant nos bouches dans l'espoir d'atténuer les bruits qui pouvaient par inadvertance s'échapper de celles-ci. Ses deux filles de toute évidence ne se prenaient pas pour de la merde bien au contraire. Ça en deviendrait presque ridicule. Néanmoins, à cet instant, en regardant Will je compris très vite qu'elle aussi, exactement comme moi -même si la conversation n'avait rien eu d'exceptionnelle -était maintenant curieuse de savoir qui pouvait bien être cette fameuse bande mais par-dessus tout cet Ayden mais également ce Jay ,puisqu'à la façon dont ses filles en avaient parlé mais aussi et surtout face à l'engouement qui avait gagné ces deux girafes maquillées comme des voitures volées, on devinait très vite que la majorité des nanas de la résidence, voire de université entière vouées un culte sans limites à ces deux mystérieux inconnus.

On resta dans notre petit coin de paradis un bon moment, Will m'avait même aidé à descendre de mon fauteuil pour que je puisse être à côté d'elle et pour que nous puissions vraiment pleinement profiter ensemble du soleil, des mecs qui exhibaient sans gêne leur torse nu, fier comme des paons. Nous retournâmes à la résidence vers 20 heures, nous nous préparâmes à diner que nous avons dégusté devant une série télé américaines, pour ensuite nous doucher et nous coucher.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ma meilleure amie -qui elle était déjà en train de dormir- je me retrouvais dans mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond en attendant que Morphée daigne bouger son postérieur et m'emporter moi aussi. Il le fit en m'entraînant plusieurs minutes après dans un sommeil bien mérité.

Voilà voilà fin du chapitre 3 ^^ !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu…, je vous dis à très vite pour le chapitre 4 :) !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rentrée et regards croisés

Bonjour bonjour !

J**'espère que vous allez bien ^^**

**Désolé pour cette longue attente, j'ai été pas mal occupé , MAIS ça y est les chapitres seront postés et miten ligne régulièrement à partir de maintenant.**

**Voici le chapitre 4 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à toutes :) !**

**Chapitre 4 :** rentrée et regards croisés

PV Ayden :

Ce matin, je me surpris à ouvrir les yeux sans vraiment de difficulté. Pourtant nous étions rentré assez tard dans la soirée car toute la bande avait eu l'idée géniale d'aller boire un dernier verre pour clore l'épisode « excursion de folie à Vegas ». Mes yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois pour s'ouvrir quelques secondes après et s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Bien que pas tout à fait réveillé, j'entrepris de me retourner pour voir quelle heure pouvait bien afficher mon réveil, 6h00, quand soudain je pris conscience qu'une masse inconnue et chaude entourait ma taille. Je baissai alors les yeux jusqu'à cette source de chaleur étrangère pour me rendre compte qu'en fait cette masse n'était autre qu'un bras, et qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise quand après avoir observé et détaillé pendant quelque minutes ce bras orné d'un tatouage représentant une rose noir je me rendis compte que ce dernier appartenait à une personne qui mettait tout saut inconnue. Je remontais les yeux vers le haut pour tomber sur le visage paisiblement endormit de Lola. Bordel qu'est-ce que j'avais foutu ? Comme pour confirmer mes craintes je soulevai les draps qui recouvraient nos deux corps et quand je nous découvris nu comme des vers un sentiment de panique me submergea et monta tellement rapidement en moi que ma tête se mit à tourner.

- Nom de dieu de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais avec elle !? Murmurais-je en sortant de mon lit pour ne pas réveiller Lola après mettre extirpé avec difficulté de son étreinte.

Je me précipitai à la hâte dans la salle de bain, m'y enfermai. Une fois la porte fermée je m'y adossai et je pris le temps – ou du moins j'essayai – de me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu arriver hier soir pour que je dérape aussi facilement - moi qui parvenais toujours à garder le contrôle de moi-même dans n'importe quelle situations – et me retrouve avec une Lola endormit nue dans mon lit. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion malheureusement vaines, je me rendis à l'évidence, rien de ce qui avait pu se passer hier soir ne me revint en mémoire. C'est donc frustré et en colère que je me dirigeai vers la cabine de touche pour enlever toute la tension qui avait pris possession de mon corps. Quand ce fut fait je sortis de celle-ci me sécha et m'habilla d'un pantalon jogging et d'un sweat à capuche qui traînaient, laissaient là sur un meuble dans la salle de bain, aussi rapidement que possible car tout ce que je voulais c'était me tirer d'ici et vite.

Après avoir récupérer mon téléphone et mes écouteurs, je passe la porte de ma chambre sans même un regard en arrière, ça aurait était inutile puisque quoi qu'il se soit passait avec Lola – et même s'il n'est pas difficile de le deviner – ça n'as aucune importance pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en avais fini avec elle. Je sortis de la résidence, le soleil était présent, mais à cette heure-ci et en cette saison qu'est le début de l'automne ont est pas à l'abri du froid. Je rabats la capuche de mon sweat, lance la playlist de mon portable avant d'accrocher celui-ci à mon bras puis je me mets à courir.

Courir avait toujours été pour moi, un des sports qui me permettait d'évacuer un trop-plein d'émotion. il m'aidait à faire le vide dans ma tête. Oh bien sûr il y avait aussi le sport de combat, si on pouvait toutefois considérer les combats illégaux comme étant une activité sportive. Certes se battre avec une multitude de mecs plus enragés les uns que les autres n'avait rien de glorieux, mais c'était devenu un besoin, plus qu'une habitude je l'avoue et il n'y que dans ces moments lors de combats, où je laissais cette rage qui me consumait sortir et explosait.

Je courrais depuis un bon moment maintenant quand je décidai de rentrer. Je retournai donc à la résidence pour me changer. En arrivant dans ma chambre la crainte de découvrir que Lola n'avait pas bouger disparut. En effet, elle était partit. Je soupirai de soulagement sachant que pour le moment elle me laisserai tranquille. Je ne me faisais pas d'allusions, je savais que même si cette histoire n'avait pas d'importance, Lola même si tout comme moi ne se souvenait pas grand chose de la soiré en tirerait peut être des conclussions hâtives s'imaginant toute un tas de choses. Je savais que j'allais devoir lui expliquer encore une fois que, ce qui s'était passé ne changé rien et qu'elle devait arrêter d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

Après avoir pris une douche et mettre habillé, je constatais qu'il était déjà 7h30. Je pris mon sac,le balançai sur mon dos, sortis de la résidence et me dirigeais vers ma voiture et me mis en route direction l'université.

Arrivé sur le parking du campus je m'attelais à trouver une place pour y garer la voiture. Chose faite, je regardais ma montre, 7h40. J'avais encore suffisamment de temps avant d'assister au premier cours de la rentrée puisque je ne commenças les cours qu'à 9h00...merci monsieur le doyen de nous avoir informer ce cette nouvelle par courrier ! J'eus donc le temps d'aller récupérer mon emploi du temps de la semaine au secrétariat. Je devais reconnaître que malgré le « contre temps Lola » de se matin, la matinée commencerait bien puisque j'avais les deux premières heures littérature étrangère et je devais avouer que ce cours me bottait bien. Il était même super et il m'intéressait vraiment. Non, que j'envisage de devenir professeur un jour qu'on s'entende bien la dessus. Non, c'est juste que pour une raison x ou y j'aime cette matière c'est tout. Je me rige vers la cafétéria quand je sens mon portable vibrer ans la poche arrière de mon jean's. Je l'ouvre et découvre que c'est un message de Jay qui dit : « _Ma couille dépêche toi de nous rejoindre à la cafét pour tuer le temps, toute la bande est là ! On t'attend, bouge donc le tank qui te sert de cul !»_.

J'éclate d'un rire non contenu et plusieurs personnes me regardent, certaines amusés, d'autres plus circonspects. Je ne fais pas attention et passe mon chemin.

Quand je pousse les portes battantes de la cafétéria, je suis assaillis par le bruit que font certaines personnes à cause de leurs voix hautes perchés dans le but de couvrir les autres voix et dans l 'espoir de se faire entendre. Tout en me dirigeant vers la table où l'ambiance m'a l'air bonne enfant et joyeuse, Je jette des regards ça et la en examinant l'endroit. Je souris en lançant à la dérobé un regard sensuel, qui se veut charmeur à la plus part des filles présentent dans la salle et je sais d'ores et déjà que ça à fait son petite effet sur certaines d'entre elles vu la tête qu'elles tirent. Je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment politiquement correct d'user de son charme sur des filles qui pourrait très bien vouloir plus que de se contenter de regard lancés à la dérobés mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça flatte mon ego. Je respecte les filles, là n'est pas la question. Je sais où se trouvent les limites à ne pas franchir. Il y a une différence entre un salaud profiteur qui lance des promesses à tout va et qui n'a pas de respect, et un salaud qui prévient que, si aventure il y a, il n'y aura pas de lendemain. Comme je l'ai dis je ne suis pas un putain de saint et je l'assume.

À peine arrivé, Jay s'exclame retenant ainsi l'attention de toute la tablée se qui me fait ricaner.

- Danny mon ourson ! Ma caille ! Viens par là que je puisse te faire un gros câlin. Tu m'as tellement manqué depuis hier, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre !. Il s'approche les bras tendus et les lèvres en avant. Les autres se marrent comme des baleines, ils ne s'arrêtent plus.

- Ne t'avise même pas de t'approcher Jay où je te promet que le « câlin » que je te réserve n'aura pas le même effet que ce à quoi tu t'attends et arrête de m'appeler Danny ! Je m'appelle Ayden nom de dieu ! Est-ce que moi je t'appelle Jazinette !? Non ! Je lui dis ça en essayant de feindre un air sérieux et sévère sur mon visage mais ce n'est pas du tout crédible puisque que ma gorge retient un rire qui menace d'en sortir.

- Tu sais mec parfois je me demande pourquoi je suis ton meilleur ami, tu es si gentil avec moi putain ! Me dit-il en me lançant un regard rieur.

- Et bien tu sais ce qu'on dit Jay, gentil n'a qu'un yeux, moi j'en ai deux ! Lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire franchement hypocrite pour ensuite lever mon majeur pour lui adresser un majestueux doigt d'honneur.

Il se rassoit en s'esclaffant et en me tapant dans la main. Je salue tous le monde. Tape dans la main pour les mecs et une baiser sur le front pour les filles. Gabriel, Jack, Naya et Sacha sont étonnement réceptifs vu la soirée d'hier. D'habitude Gab et Jack ont un comportement super calme. Bon leur comportement n'a rien à voir avec celui de Jay qui s'esclaffe à n'en plus finir en racontant des blagues. mais ce matin, force est de constater qu'ils font tous les deux preuve d'entrain ! Peut être les effets de la rentrée...allez savoir ! Je tourne la tête sur le coté pour regarder Sacha et Naya. Je souris en les regardant sourire. Elles sont un peu comme des petites sœurs pour moi et sincèrement, je crois qu'elles sont les deux seules filles que j'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie avec ma mère bien évidement, elles y ont une place importante et elle le savent. Je remarque que Lola n'est pas là encore le soulagement se fait sentir.

- Alors vous avez repérer de nouvelles têtes depuis votre arrivé ici ? Demande-je par curiosité.

- Bah écoute mon pote, oui, quelques unes et il... . Jack fut interrompu par Sacha qui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de reprendre tout à coup frétillante.

- Il y a deux filles qui viennent d'arriver de Illinois, ont les a aperçu hier soir en coup de vent en rentrant. Du coup avec Naya nous sommes allé à la pêche au infos et touts se qu'on sait c'est qu'elles viennent toutes les deux de l'Illinois, que l'une est handicapée et qu'elles on l'air très proches. Dit-elle.

- Si tu m'avais laissé finir sans m'interrompre Sacha, j'aurais dis ce que tu viens de dire en ajoutant qu'il paraît qu'elles sont vraiment très belles . Jack dit ça avec assurance, non sans avoir cet éclat de curiosité dans les yeux.

Jay et Gab qui jusqu'à là étaient restés silencieux se mettent à participer à la conversation voulant en savoir plus je suppose. Moi Et bien je ne cacherai pas que je suis intrigué comme à chaque fois que de nouvelle têtes arrivent à l'université. Surtout quand il s'agit de filles il faut bien le reconnaître. Je me demande tout à coup – et ne me demandez pas pourquoi parce que je ne saurai pas vous répondre - ce qui a pu arriver à l'une d'elle pour qu'elle soit à mobilité réduite. Étais-ce d^à un accident ou bien est-ce que handicap de cette fille est de naissance ? J'en étais toujours à me poser des question quand un éclat de rire cristallin et une une voix masculine se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Chaque personne, de chaque tables cessèrent soudain de parler -dont la notre – et on se retournèrent tous vers la table d'où provenait l'éclat de rire, pour voir se qu'il s'y passé.

Au bout de la cafétéria, un peu à l'opposé de notre table, et non loin de la porte de sortie se trouvait un groupe de personne. J'aperçus tout d'abord une fille blonde très jolie il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, qui ricanait avant de rire franchement de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Le garçon à ces côtés était tout aussi écroulé de rire. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle mais il avait du mal à y parvenir. Puis je laissai mes yeux suivre leur observation et ce qui je vis, je le jure, me coupai littéralement le souffle et je ne pus plus dés lors m'arracher au spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux, je n'arrivais plus à _la_ quitter des yeux de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Le mec qui se tient debout chante bien haut et sans gène Unchained Melody, toute en tournant sur lui même et en serrant dans ses bras, la plus sublime des filles qu'il met était donné de voir un jour. Et elle rit à gorge déployée.

- Ohhhh my love, my darling , I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time...chante-il en lui souriant et en la regardant dans les yeux toujours en ne cessant de tourner, elle dans ses bras. Putain vos bouche vous ! Arrêtez de rire et laissez moi déclarer ma flamme en paix bordel ! Brailla-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Déclarer sa flamme !?...sans déconner !? Il sort d'où ce type putain ? Je ne sais d'où ça vient mais le sentiment de jalousie qui m'étreigne est si fort que je sers non seulement la mâchoire à m'en casser les dents mais aussi les points à m'en faire mal. Bordel ! Putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? C'est quoi cette connerie !? Je n'ai pas encore réussi à la quitter des yeux malgré la colère qui vient de se rajouter à la jalousie et qui me paraît suinter de tous les ports de ma peau. Soudain la fille proteste et le son de sa voix s'élève et – et putain dieu ce que j'ai l'impression d'être con – me mène directement aux portes du paradis. Il faut que ça s'arrête ça devient carrément flippant !

- Hum...Bah si tu as soif, arrête tes bêtises Brady ! Les gens nous regardent ! Repose moi sur mon fauteuil et va te chercher à boire mon gars ! Il n'y a que ça ici, il n'est pas marqué « source du désert » sur mon front ! Lui dit-elle avec un ton faussement sévère et un regard pourtant taquin qui me fis esquisser un sourire.

Une grande partie des étudiants présents se mettent à rire et mes potes et moi en faisons de même en entendant ce qu'elle dit à ce garçon mais aussi parce que le répondant dont elle fait preuve ne manque pas de piquant.

Le garçon fait une moue exagérément déçu, lui fais ensuite un bisou sur la joue et vient coller sa propre joue sur la sienne pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille qui la font rougir. Enfin il la dépose doucement sur son fauteuil, qui se trouve aux côtés de la fille blonde. Il reprend ça place et se met à grignoter se qui se trouve sur son plateau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tous les étudiants se détournent et le brouhaha reprend qui raignait en maître dans la salle reprend de plus belle.

- Waaahou ! J'hallucine ! Alors c'est elles !? s'exclament Jay , Jack et Gabriel comme un seul homme.

- J 'en ai bien l'impression. Leur répondis-je pensivement, toujours le regard fixé sur cette fille.

- J'espère faire plus ample connaissance avec elles, elle ont l'air gentille et super simple à première vu. Ça change des pouffes qu'on croise à chaque recoins du campus. Dit Naya tout sourire.

Sacha lui répond tout aussi guillerette, elle aussi à hâte d'en savoir plus sur ces deux nouvelles arrivantes.

Mes yeux se baladent toujours vers le bout de la salle et je peux maintenant détailler cette fille. Son visage est vraiment beau. Il est fin, en forme de cœur et la couleur de sa peau est semblable à celle des poupées de porcelaines. Je fais remonter mes yeux vers le haut de son visage, dont je continue à observer la courbe Là d'où je suis on pourrait penser ne rien voir mais je distingue nettement son nez aquilin, ses lèvres pleines, fines et roses qui appellent au putain de baiser. J'aperçois également ses pommettes saillantes. Je me demande quelle texture peuvent avoir ses cheveux châtains, s'ils ont l'air aussi doux que je le pensent et soudain j'ai l'envie irrésistible de me lever et d'aller plonger mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour simplement me rendre compte. J'étais tellement occupé à regarder chaque petits détails d'elle que quant je croise ses yeux bleus cristallins, mon cœur rate tellement de battements et mon souffle se coupe tellement rapidement que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir là, dans cette cafétéria, au milieu d'une foule d'étudiants. Putain ses yeux ! Ceux-ci me scrutent alors intensément et avec curiosité et sans que je ne mis attende elle me fait un sourire à faire tomber à genoux n'importe quels mecs avant de détourner le regard et de discuter avec ses amis. Je réussie alors à défaire mon regard de cette fille après se qui semble une éternité et me tourne vers les autres encore soufflé de se qui vient de m'arriver sans que je n'en comprenne vraiment le sens. Ils sont tous entrain de me fixer avec des yeux ronds pour la plupart et soudain je sens la colère monter en moi sens pour autant essayer de l'arrêter car je sais ce qu'ils sont entrain de penser et pour l'heure cette colère met indispensable. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître de garder le contrôle de moi même. Je fixe donc Jay, Jack, Naya, Gabriel et Sacha d'un regard noir et glacial. Les mots qui me sortent de la bouche ensuite sont emplit de colère injustifiée je le sais.

- Allez vous faire voir putain ! Leur dis-je les dents serrées, en me levant si brusquement que ma chaise bascule. Je sors rapidement de la cafétéria sans un regard en arrière pour personnes et je suis conscient que ma sortie n'est pas passée inaperçue mais je m'en fou j'ai besoin d'air.

J'arrive sur le parking du campus. Je me dirige vers ma voiture et m'y adosse. Je me laisse glisser au sol et me retrouve les genoux pliés et la tête entre les mains. Après quelques secondes je décide de la relever et je me met à fixer un point dans le vide.

Une seule question subsiste et se répète dans ma tête, comme le ferait la chanson d'un disque rayé.

_Pourquoi la fin arrive si vite alors que rien n'a commencé ?..._

**Et voilà ! C'est la fin ^^ .**

**On se retrouve très vite pour le chapitre 5 !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews. J'en ai besoin pour me permettre de m'améliorer c'est important :) .**


End file.
